El gran festival musical
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: rin len rinto y lenka estan preparando el festibal escolar de musica pero...y si se enamoran de personas y se empiezan a separar advertencia:YAOI Y YURI


Clara:PRIMER FIC DE VOCALOID QUE LOL!

Mara:-le pega-QUE HACES CREANDO MAS FICS CLARA NISHISAWA!

Clara:PERO ESTE ES DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS! D: ES DE VOCALOID!

Mara: aja ¬¬

Clara:y por eso...-le da a un bopton y mara cae por una trampilla-TENDRE NUEVOS VECARIOS NO TE ENOJES! :D

Mara:HIJA DE...!-SE ESCUCHA UN:"plof"-

Clara:les presentare a mis nuevos aytudantes-junta las manos creando un sonido y se abre el telon(no lo vieron? :D?)

EN PRIMER LIGAR EL MAS LINDO DE TODO VOCALOID:Len kagamine!

Len:hola un gusto estar aqui :D

Clara:KYA LEN-KUN! *-*-se pone a achucharle-

Len:wa!-cae al suelo-

EN SEGUNDO LUGAR LA MAS VALIENTE Y BROMISTA DE TODO VOCALOID:Rin Kagamine!

Rin:HOLA! :D

Clara:HOLA RIN-CHAN!-se cambia de len a rin-

Rin:ACOSO ACOSO ACOSO!-cae al suelo-

EN TERCER LUGAR LA VERSION ALTERNATIVA DE LEN:Lenka Kagamine!

Lenka:-aparece dando saltos-hola clara-chan! :D!

Clara:LENKA! :D-la achucha xD-

Lenka-corresponde y lo hace al mismo nivel-

Y EN ULTIMO LUGAR LA VERSION ALERNATIVA DE RIN:Rinto Kagamine!

Rinto:-aparece poniendose bien el pelo-hi~

Clara,len,rin y lenka:HOLA RINTO! :D-le abrazan-

Rinto:-azul-x-x

Clara:que comienze el fic! :D

Disclamanier:Vocaloid no me pertenece tampoco me pertenece:rin rinto len lenka miku gakupo kaito seeu MEIKO Luka y todos los vocaloid que salgan en el fic

en negrita:**narracion**

entre comillas:"pensamientos"

*~Cap 1:El festival del amor~*

-^-^-*Ç*-

**Era una mañana calida en la casa de los kagamine los cuatrillizos(SI SON CUATRILLIZOS QUE PASA! ¬¬!?)len kagamine un chico rubio de ojos azules verdosos estaba preparando el desayuno junto a su hermana menor lenka kagamine una chica exactamente igual a el pero el pelo largo y el uniforme femenino en la escalera bajaba perezoso Rinto kagamine alias el guapo de la casa era igual a los dos primeros con el cabellos rubio y los ojos verde azulados pero este llevava una especies de orquillas en el pelo y detras suya una chica rubia de ojos verdosos azulados con orquillas en el flequillo solo que esta tenia el pelo mas largo y utilizaba el uniforme femenino asi era la familia kagamine los cuatrillizos**

Rin y Rinto:buenos dias...

Len:ya era hora de que despertaran-dijo mientras ponia los platos en la mesa-

Lenka:son ustedes unos dormilones menos mal que existe el despertador-poniendo el arroz y la sopa de miso en la mesa-

Rinto:otra vez tostada ¬¬ joder len lenka podrian preparar cosas de naranjas podrian al menos darme zumo fresco de naraja no..?

Lenka:si tantas ganas tienes cogelo y sirvete

Rinto:estas loca ya me sente?-sentado-

Rin:pues rinto tiene razon...YO QUIERO MI ZUMO DE NARANJA COPTEL! QWQ

Len:pues lo coges...

Rin:SABES QUE POR LA MAÑANA NO TENGO FUERZAS! QWQ

Len:pues bien que estas gritando-sentandose en la mesa empezando a comer-

Lenka:al menos podrian dar gracias a que les preparamos el desayuno todas la mañanas...

Rin:pero lenka T^T

Lenka:que pasa...? ¬¬

Rin:-austada por la mirada de Lenka-nada nada ^^uU

Lenka:ok

Rinto:-cogiendo perezoso el zumo de naranja le tira un poco de zumo de naranja a len en el pelo-

Len:-nota el zumo-RINTO! ¬¬

Rinto:se me resbalo~-dijo sentandose de nuevo-

Len:si claro ¬¬

Lenka:-mirando su reloj-...LLEGAREMOS TARDE! D:-comiendo a toda prisa-

Rinto:Y YO QUE ACABABA DE COGER MI ZUMO DE NARAJA COPTEL!

Rin:ESE ES MI ZUMO RINTO! D:

Rinto:-les echa a toda prisa a el y a rin-

**terminan de desayunar lenka sale bien rin con un cacho de arroz en la boca len con una tostada y Rinto con todo el zumo que se podia tragar en la boca xD**

Todos:-corrien do lo mas rapido posible-

Lenka:RINTO QUIERES TRAGARTE YA EL ZUMO DE NARANJA!?

Rinto:que?-al abrir la boca se le va todo-MI ZUMO DE NARANJA!

Len:no hai tiempo!-le coge d ela mano-

Rinto:uhi len al menos invitame a una cena no...?

Len:callate rinto ¬/¬

Rin:CALLEN Y CORRAN!

-asi todos entraron en peloton en el aula-

Miku:-dejando la maleta en la mesa-por que vienen tan pronto...?

Lenka:pero si son las 09:00!

Miku:no...son las 08:30...aun falta media hora para que empieze la clase...

Los kagamine menos lenka:-fulminan con la mirada a lenka-

Lenka:esto...jejejejeje es verdad adelante el relog para no llegar tarde jejejejej...

Rinto:NO ME TOME EL ZUMO POR TU CULPA LENKA!-llorando anime-

Miku:-gotita anime y ve que rin y len estan abajo demayados-estan matando a sus hermanos...

Ambos:eh...?-miran a ambos-OH NO! ESTAN BIEN!? D:

Rin:algo...

Len:por que miku tiene el pelo verde...?

Miku:ES AZUL LEN! ¬¬

Len:ah...ok :D

Rin:siempre cometes el mismo error-se ponen todos de pies-

-todos se sientan ya que es la hora de empezar la clase-

Kiyoteru:bien alumnos como saben el festibal de canto esta cerca...

Akaito:-despistado-y eso que es?

Kaito:hermano es el festyibal donde se cantan todos los años los vocaloid

Akaito:ah...-se fija que toda la clase le mira extrañada pero el solo se centra en una persona...su queridisimo mikuo el cual le mira igual-PAREN YA NO SABIA!-se sienta-

Kaito:ahi hermano...-se pone otra vez a espiar a len-

Akaito:"si tu haces lo mismo ¬¬"

Len:siento que me espian...

Lenka:deja de decir tonterias hermano

Len:como digas...

**Asi empezaron a preparar las cosas para el festibal claro los kagamine se separaron!?**

~*cap 1:el festival de amor*~

-*ç*-^-^-

Rinto:MI ZUMO DE NARANJA COPTEL! QWQ-esquina emo-

Clara:pobre xD

Rin:oye...esto es un fan-fic? :D?

Clara y lenka:NO LO SABIAS!

Rin:n-no...por?

Len:muy mal rin

Rin:jo...-se pone al lado de rinto depresiva-

Clara:dejen lindos reviews que dijan que no soy un desastre social

¿Reviews para esta escritora imaginativa?

1,022 caracteres!


End file.
